forever_onwardfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Bloods
Black Bloods Also known as the Born of Cursed Blood, Black Bloods are those who have grown to take on the physical embodiment of the curse that the Elder Gods left behind. They managed to sink into darkness by having their lives ruined, they were already unstable and on the fringe of humanity, they had their desires torn from them, or they became monsters to actually try and fulfill their ideals. Coming from any and all species, the Black Bloods are inhuman monsters far beyond the realm of anything that normal beings or monsters can generate. They take on their own unique for, individual only to themselves no matter what the species might actually end up being, from Dragon to Ookami they take on something that is just like themselves. Their infection spreads from blood infection to blood infection, even a single drop will cause the full infection of Black Blood but not actually turn them into these beasts unless they are fully consumed by Madness. Bodies Black Bloods bodies are not normal by any stretch of the imagination, firstly their blood is jet black and it courses through their veins. It shows through their bodies completely, appears beneath their nails, and in the whites of their eyes. It is even shown to completely turn their hair jet black. Firstly their bodies are extremely powerful, their blood being filled with something that is perfectly akin to Oricalcum. Firstly, it is able to completely generate energy from the souls from Aura to Flames able to harmonize with them and quickly break away the energy. Next, they have the ability to completely manipulate their blood into any shape which allows them to turn it into anything they want and it seems they can control it from a certain remote distance. More over they seem to have the power as instant adaption, this allows them to evolve their bodies almost instantly evolve. Quickly growing anything from creating gills and extra lungs to allow them to breath underwater to adapting bone density allowing them to almost fly. This makes them so much more dangerous than other goes as they can adapt to anything from being able to survive the vacuum of space to having their bodies adapt at a level to which they could walk across the sun instantly. While they are by no means immortal, they are able to perpetrate themselves through the personal brand of madness inside of them. Meaning that if a Black Blood is filled with the Madness of Isolation and fills that madness into another person they can regenerate from that being as quickly as they may wish. Putting themselves back together the only way to destroy their bodies is to cut off their Madness and thus their ability to regenerate. Black Blood Each of them is unique as they carry with them the power of Madness. The Madness each and every person carries is their own burden, born from their own specialized brand of Madness. They allowed this Madness to completely take over their bodies, minds, and souls eventually it got to the point that it began to cause a physical infection. The physical infection begins first by circulating through their blood which becomes so highly infectious that even small blood related contacts will not only spread their own brand of Madness, but cause them to slowly become a sort of legion. The Black Blood then becomes so fully infectious it takes over their blood and it starts to show their own physical symptoms. Eventually the physical symptoms of the Black Blood turns them into monsters, each of which are personal only to their form. When they take on their own form, they will then spread this form onto other beings as a sort of mass clone version to which the original can come together. The clones are soulless beings, their souls having bonded through the Black Blood to the original making them even stronger than they were before hand. The Black Blood actually perpetrates the Madness which grows with the levels of Madness. This is to say that they are not actually able to reach the levels of Elder Gods, but instead they are only able to become vessels of the original creators of the Madness. Their beings were created as simple vessels, overly powerful doll bodies for the Elder God's to use as much as they might want. There is not much in the way of power, as they do not have the abilities that say Elder Gods profess, but they are able to mutate their bodies in a way to make it seem like they might have real power or be a real threat, but the only that comes when they obtain the power when an Elder God takes over their form. Upon becoming strong enough they are able to expend the souls that they have absorbed allowing them to instantly create a puppet and free themselves from death. At this level they are so overly power and so dangerous that the only thing someone is able to do to keep them in check is to place them within The Core to keep them contained. Locking them within The Core creates the affect of an overly massive and deadly Koduko, to which there will never be a victor but instead building madness that will always be released outwards in waves, completely infecting everything around the core. Society There is no society for Black Bloods, instead they operate on a rather straight forward system. What begins is simple enough single Black Bloods are born and those who are able to become infected by the specific brand of Madness become mindless servants, simple vessels to be used by the original as the original completely devours the soul. After that the Elder God who originally created their Madness will be able to completely infect the person who contracted their specific brand. Elder God Hosts When someone becomes the vessel of an Elder God, they start off by taking on an altered form, a more inhuman state to which they are able to use the powers of the Elder God. Firstly they act as the 'heart' of the Elder God, making it so that they protect the Elder God from being hurt too badly. At this stage it takes it so that they need to end up killing the Black Blood to release the Elder God, after they manage to kill the Elder God, it completely exposes the Black Blood's living form and soul. This completely separates them from their puppets meaning that they could irradiate the Black Blood.